REPORTAJE DE UN AMOR
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Isa Sugimoto, aspirante a reportera profesional, obtiene la mejor oportunidad de su carrera... ¡Entrevistar a la pareja que está en boca de todo Japón, Amy Yuuzuki & Daigo Kiryu! Entérense cómo Isa descubre cómo éstos dos terminaron juntos.


**REPORTAJE DE UN AMOR**

Desde que se habían vuelto una pareja, Amy Yuuzuki y Daigo Kiryu pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos, por supuesto, lo común en un noviazgo adolescente; La pareja Kyoyruger en estos momentos en el jardín de la mansión Yuuzuki, yacía sentada en sillas de playa dejando que los caloríficos pero agradables rayos del sol invadieran sus cuerpos, por supuesto acompañados de unas gafas de sol y una limonada súper fresca al costado.

Aunque pareciera un silencio incómodo, a estos dos no les preocupaba, pues a veces las palabras sobraban, sólo necesitaban saber que el otro estaba cerca para sentirse completos.

Pronto su comunicativo silencio se vio interrumpido por una voz mayor.

― ¡Amy-sama! ¡Joven Daigo! ―

― ¿Qué sucede Gentle-san? ― Pidieron al unísono al momento de quitarse las gafas de sol y observar a quien los llamaba de forma alterada.

El mayordomo tomó unas bocanadas de aire debido a la carrera que había hecho para salir al jardín; ya recuperado respondió. ― ¡Miren lo que acabo de ver en la noticias internacionales! ― Exclamó mostrándoles un enorme periódico.

La pareja compartió una mirada, hasta que Amy tomó en sus manos el periódico para observar el "aterrador" acontecimiento que tenía al mayordomo sumamente alterado; instintivamente Daigo se acercó a su novia para poder leer también.

Su lectura los llevó a un pequeño recuadro enmarcado que decía "REPORTAJE DE UN AMOR" y al dar vuelta a la página, los jóvenes descubrieron dos páginas enteras con sus nombres, textos y diversas fotografías a color que decoraban aquellas hojas de papel. Después de que sus ojos repasaran una y otra vez aquel reportaje; la pareja se sonrió con complicidad.

― ¿Acaso sabían acerca de esto? ― Pidió Gentle, pareciendo más una afirmación que una cuestión; pues la mirada de los adolescentes no denotaba sorpresa, es mas ambos parecían felices. ¿Acaso se había perdido algo?

― Jejeje sí, más o menos ― Respondió Daigo con simplicidad.

El mayordomo iba a protestar cuando Amy lo interrumpió. ― Descuida Gentle, no es tan grave, ¿Cierto King? ― Pidió mirando a su novio.

― Absolutamente, si quieres te contaremos todo Gentle ― Aseguró Daigo con una sonrisa.

El mayordomo de forma vacilante asintió y sacó un pequeño banco para sentarse frente a los dos adolescentes, casi parecía un niño pequeño que esperaba con impaciencia que sus padres le contaran un cuento.

― Verás hace unas semanas, cuando recién terminábamos de reconstruir el lugar, decidimos hacer algo "diferente"… ― Comenzó a decir Amy.

**FLASHBACK**

― ¿Pasa el día con un Kyoryuger? ― Repitió Amy con incredulidad, tras haber escuchado esa idea de los labios de su novio. ― ¿A qué te refieres con eso King? ―

― Verás Amy, después de que los humanos hemos vivido la batalla final contra la Legión Deboss, opino que deberíamos recordarles el por qué los dinosaurios son nuestros aliados, ¿Y qué mejor manera que pasando un día con cualquiera de nosotros? Ya sabes, compartir experiencias y convivir con la persona ganadora; ¿Qué dices? ―

La chica se detuvo a pensar un momento, claramente parecía una buena idea, bastante divertida y creativa.― ¡Wow! ¡King es asombrosa esa idea! ― Exclamó entusiasmada.

― ¿Enserio lo crees? ―

― Definitivamente, lo primero es hacer una pequeña publicidad, realizar inscripciones y el sorteo para tener un ganador ― Explicó Amy.

Y así fue como "el brillante plan" se puso en marcha. En menos de tres días ya tenían a una cantidad considerable de gente reunida; el sorteo se llevó a cabo y nuestros Kyoryugers tuvieron una ganadora Isa Sugimoto, una joven de 18 años que aspira en convertirse reportera profesional.

La joven Sugimoto tenía frente a ella a seis grandes personajes, la decisión era difícil, pues cada Kyoryuger era distinto; Isa miraba de arriba abajo a cada uno, estaba muy dudosa, pues su examen final de periodismo se acercaba y necesitaba un gran reportaje que traspasara barreras y le diera la nota que necesitaba para acreditar la clase.

Finalmente se detuvo a observar detenidamente a Daigo y Amy, hace unos días Japón se había alucinado con el reciente noviazgo de estos dos, pero pesándolo bien, nadie había relatado a detalle ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cuál había sido la chispa que impulsara a estos adolescentes a dejarse llevar por el amor?

Su decisión, había sido tomada.

― Gracias por aceptar mi decisión, a pesar de sus condiciones; es un honor Daigo y Amy ― Comentó Isa haciendo una reverencia.

― Por favor Isa, no hagas eso ― Le indicó Daigo, haciendo que la joven recobrara su postura. ―Además no es problema en absoluto, tú fuiste la ganadora y si tu decisión consiste en pasar un día con ambos, está bien por mí, ¿Verdad Amy? ― Dijo King mirando a ésta última.

Amy asintió sonriente. ― Estoy totalmente de acuerdo; Por favor Isa, pasa, mi casa es tu casa ― Indicó la Kyoryu Pink abriendo la puerta de su enorme mansión.

En su momento Isa creía que en cualquier momento babearía, ¡Esto era un sueño! ¡Conocer la mansión Yuuzuki! ¡Pasar un día entero con la pareja que está en boca de todo Japón! ¡Este era el mejor día de su corta vida!

Después de recuperarse del asombro, el trío tomó asiento en el sofá, la pareja en uno y la chica en otro para mayor comodidad.

―Esto es asombroso Jejeje ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar ― Susurró con nerviosismo la joven Sugimoto.

La pareja compartió una sonrisa, para después volverse a la joven frente suya. ― Sólo dinos ¿Qué te interesa saber? ―

Isa tomó respiraciones profundas y de su bolso sacó un pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz.― Muy bien, ¿Cuál fue el lugar donde se conocieron? ―

― En el restaurante familiar Tiger Boy ― Respondieron ambos con rápidez.

Isa anotó la respuesta y prosiguió. ― ¿En qué tipo de circunstancias se conocieron? ―

Amy soltó una leve risita y tomó la palabra. ―No sé cómo, pero él apareció en el momento justo para salvarme de un rompecorazones ― Explicó al momento que a ambos se les venía a la mente el recuerdo de cuando Ian intentaba salir con Amy, pero en ese momento apareció King arruinando el momento y…. ya saben el resto de la historia.

―Perfecto, bien mi siguiente pregunta es ¿Incluso antes, sentían una conexión especial? ―

Esta vez fue Daigo quien respondió.―Definitivamente, siempre se lo he dicho, los dos solo trabajamos muy bien juntos ― Con esto tomó la mano de Amy entre la suya, corroborando su espíritu de unión.

― ¿Puedo? — Pidió Isa alzando una cámara fotográfica, dando a entender que quería congelar ese momento. La pareja asintió en aprobación. ― ¡Perfecto! ― Exclamó por lo bajo la chica sonriendo ante la foto tomada. ― Ok, mi siguiente pregunta es ¿Alguna vez sintieron celos por el otro? ―

Al instante, Daigo miró a Amy, y ésta un tanto sonrojada giró su cabeza haciendo un leve mohín ― ¡King! ¡No me mires así! ― Exclamó fingiendo molestia. Por su parte el mencionado sonrió con diversión. Amy rodó los ojos cansada y se volvió a Isa.―Está bien, sí soy algo celosa y lo descubrí por primera vez gracias a "él" ― Explicó al momento que señalaba al chico.

― Pero… ¿Por qué? O ¿Por quién? ― Cuestionó Isa terminando de escribir.

La joven Yuuzuki suspiró.― Debo admitirlo, en su momento yo era algo inocente, inexperta y desinteresada con respecto al "amor", pero conforme pasaba el tiempo comencé a sentir algo por King, que hasta ese instante ignoraba ; pero cuando apareció nuestra amiga Yayoi, supe que algo en mí había cambiado cuando ella se acercaba a Daigo… me sentía… ―

― ¿Insegura y celosa? ― Inquirió Isa.

― Sí… ― Respondió Amy en un susurro.

Al verla así, Daigo no pudo evitar mirarla con dulzura; pues a pesar de que ya eran una pareja, no habían tenido aún el tiempo suficiente para mantenerse al día con sus sentimientos; definitivamente el haber aceptado esta entrevista los ayudaría a ambos a descubrir más del otro.

El chico no esperó más y abrazó a la chica por el hombro, para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí. Amy agradecida sonrió como sólo podía sonreírle a su King.

Por su parte Isa, volvió a fotografiar el momento. ― ¿Cómo superaste tus celos Amy? ―

― Decidí que el tiempo lo dijera todo; si ambos estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿Algo debía suceder no? ―

Ante la respuesta, Isa asintió. ―Daigo, ¿Podrías decirme cuál es la característica que ambos comparten que también se consideraría un arma de doble filo? ―

El mencionado pensó por un por un momento. ― El espíritu de valentía ―

― ¿Por qué lo consideras así? ― Pidió Isa algo dudosa de su respuesta. Al igual que Amy, la cual giró su cabeza para mirarlo y esperar su respuesta.

―Muy simple, nuestra valentía parece no tener límites cuando hablamos sólo de nosotros dos; nuestro valor y amor nos permite y de alguna manera nos obliga arriesgar la vida por la del otro ― Explicó Daigo al momento que venía a su mente el recuerdo de cuando Amy se interpuso en el ataque Deboss para salvarlo a él. Y casi como si estuvieran sincronizados, La mente de Amy trajo a ella el recuerdo de cuando King se arriesgó usando su cuerpo como escudo para salvarla del ataque final Deboss.

Isa estaba encantada, creía que en cualquier instante lloraría de la emoción.―Si me permiten decirlo, este es un gran amor ―

―Es una acción que nos viene de forma natural, nuestros cuerpos se mueven por reflejo esperando salvar a la persona que más nos importa ― Respondió Amy recordando las mismas palabras que su King le había dicho en la batalla final.

Luego de aquellas palabras ambos compartieron un pequeño abrazo, mientras la joven Sugimoto tomaba una fotografía.

― Esas palabras fueron hermosas Amy ― Elogió Isa. La pareja sonrió. ― Bueno, mis preguntas casi se acaban así que continuando, ¿Me podrían decir quién dio el primer paso en esta relación?

― Amy ― Respondió Daigo con simpleza. Isa asintió y anotó; pero Amy parecía confundida.

― ¿Sucede algo Amy? ― Pidió Isa viendo la confusión en la chica.

― Si, mmm bueno a decir verdad ¿Por qué yo King? ― Interrogó mirando al chico.

― Amy, desde antes de la batalla final yo ya sentía algo más por ti, pero era demasiado despistado como para notarlo, y por un momento mi inseguridad me decía que quizás tú no podrías sentir lo mismo por mí… pero ese día… el día en que me entregaste el volante del helado de fresas fue lo mejor que pudiste haberme dado… fue la señal… fue la motivación que necesitaba para ganar la batalla y así poder volver a ti y decirte cuanto te amo… porque yo te amo Amy Yuuzuki ― Explicó el chico mirando a los ojos de su novia.

La kyoryu pink, sentía sus mejillas arder y por más que lo intentara estaba presa de aquello ojos oscuros y profundos. ― King… yo… yo también te amo ― Susurró la joven.

Isa Sugimoto estaba al borde del colapso, se sentía en el final de una maravillosa telenovela de amor; a estas alturas su reportaje no era tan importante comparado con lo que en estos instantes contemplaba…

**¡Daigo Kiryu y Amy Yuuzuki se estaban besando frente a ella!**

La joven Sugimoto pasó de ser reportera a una paparazzi; su cámara no dejaba de hacer click, este era un momento épico.

― De verdad les agradezco este día, Daigo y Amy, jamás lo olvidaré ― Admitió Isa.

―Nosotros deberíamos agradecerte Isa, ahora estamos más unidos que nunca ― Comentó Daigo entrelazando la mano de Amy en la suya.

― Cuando quieras puedes volver a visitarnos, está es tú casa ― Aseguró Amy.

― Me gustaría mucho eso; oh, lo olvidaba, mi reportaje saldrá a la luz en unos días, espero les guste ―

― No te preocupes, nos encantará ― Respondieron ambos.

Luego de esto, la pareja se despidió de la joven reportera, felices por haber contribuido.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

― Y así fue como la noticia ha corrido por montones ― Finalizó Daigo, luego de explicarle todo aquello al mayordomo.

― Ahora comprendo; y francamente la joven hizo un excelente trabajo ― Elogió Gentle, volviendo a tomar el periódico en sus manos. La joven pareja asintió. ― Bueno ahora que todo está aclarado no deberé demandar a nadie ― Comentó devolviéndoles el periódico. Mientras se colocaba de pie. ― Ahora si me permiten me retiro a mis labores ― El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y volvió a la mansión.

― Oh, mira Amy, Isa colocó un comentario suyo en el reportaje ― Informó Daigo, llamando la atención de la chica a su lado.

― ¿Enserio? ― Amy se acercó aún más para poder leer.

NOTA FINAL DE LA REPORTERA:

_Quiero agradecer con todo cariño, a Daigo Kiryu y Amy Yuuzuki por permitirme entrar a sus vidas y más aún por permitirme llegar más a fondo de su relación; fue fascinante para mí aprender como el amor de estos dos superó todo y se fortaleció; y que las promesas que le haces a ese ser amado deben cumplirse ante todo…_

_Este fue mi reportaje, ¡Reportaje de un amor muy valiente!_

― ¿Sabes Amy? Me gustaría contratar a Isa para un futuro suceso ― Comentó Daigo.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo cuál? ― Pidió Amy sin comprender.

El chico se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa.― No lo sé, quizás un evento donde haiga una iglesia… flores… tú vestida de blanco… y yo con un traje… ― Comentó insinuante.

Al oír aquello, Amy se sonrojó violentamente. ― King… ―

― Jejejeje ― Rió el chico al momento que atraía a la joven a sus brazos. ― Te amo ―

― También te amo ―

Luego de esto, ambos compartieron un dulce y apasionante beso.

Deseando que un futuro Isa pudiera hacer un reportaje de los sucesos más importantes de esta pareja. Ya que después de todo, el reportaje de un amor, y sobre todo de un amor verdadero, debe ser más extenso.

**FIN**


End file.
